Electricity is an integral part of modern life. Whether in a personal home or a professional office, electricity powers appliances, tools and devices to provide a comfortable and convenient environment for people. However, as human population continues to grow, so has the demand for electricity. Concerned with how such insatiable demand and consumption impact the environment and cause sustainability issues, governments around the world have tried to raise awareness and to promote energy conservation and efficiency.
The most common approach to energy conservation is to purchase and use energy efficient tools and appliances. While it is a good attempt to promote energy efficiency, there are several drawbacks. First, this approach relies too heavily on individual purchasing decisions and usage tendencies. Even when people have the best intentions to conserve energy and purchase energy efficient light bulbs and appliances, lights are often left on after office hours and appliances are persistently plugged in and sit idle between uses. Second, in many buildings, electricity usage in common areas is a necessity but most often less than optimized. Third, currently, there is no known way to monitor energy usage both on a macro level, such as a per floor, or a section of a floor or building, and on a micro level, on a per individual outlet basis to identify inefficient points. Similarly, even when problems are identified, there is no easy way to communicate a patch to resolve the issue or to alter the usage pattern to quickly achieve the desired results.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method for monitoring and managing electricity that overcomes drawbacks and inadequacies of known methods and systems.